sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cheers, It's Christmas
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Christmas, country | length = 44:34 | label = Warner Bros. Nashville | producer = Scott Hendricks "Home" produced by Scott Hendricks and Brent Rowan | prev_title = Red River Blue | prev_year = 2011 | next_title = Based on a True Story... | next_year = 2013 }} |work=AllMusic|accessdate=October 2, 2012}} | rev2 = Roughstock | rev2Score = }} Cheers, It's Christmas is the first Christmas album and seventh studio album by American country music artist Blake Shelton. It was released on October 2, 2012, through Warner Bros. Nashville. Shelton co-wrote three tracks for the album. Content Included on the album is a rendition of Michael Bublé's "Home", done here as a duet with the original artist and featuring Christmas-themed lyrics written by Bublé at Shelton's request. Other collaborators on the album include Shelton's former wife, Miranda Lambert; the supergroup Pistol Annies, which is composed of Lambert, Ashley Monroe, and Angaleena Presley; Shelton's mother, Dorothy Shackleford; Trypta-Phunk, a funk side project founded by Shelton's touring band;http://trypta-phunk.com/ Kelly Clarkson; Reba McEntire; and Xenia, who placed fifth on the first season of The Voice, a televised singing competition on which Shelton is a judge. Commercial performance In its first week of release, the album sold 9,000 copies in the U.S. The album sold a total of 428,000 copies in the US in 2012, and was certified Gold by the RIAA on November 9, 2012. The album re-entered the charts on November 20, 2013 at number 44 on the ''Billboard'' 200, selling 8,000 copies for the week. As of November 2017, the album has sold 688,400 copies in the US. Track listing Personnel * Armen Anassian – violin * David Baldwin – electric guitar * Chuck Berghoffer – bass * Charlie Bisharat – violin * Jacqueline Brand – violin * Tracy Broussard – drums, percussion * Michael Bublé – vocals on "Home" * Caroline Buckman – viola * Rob Byus – bass * Gene Cipriano – clarinet * Kelly Clarkson – vocals on "There's A New Kid in Town" * Giovanna Clayton – cello * Paul Cohen – cello * Perry Coleman – background vocals * Gina Coletti – viola * Erika Duke-Kirkpatrick – cello * Earle Dumler – oboe * Nina Evtuhov – violin * Chuck Findley – trumpet * Paul Franklin – pedal steel guitar * Eric Gorfain – violin * Tamara Hatwan – violin * Aubrey Haynie – fiddle * Amy Hershberger – violin * Dan Higgins – flute, alto saxophone * Maia Jasper – violin * Carolyn Dawn Johnson – background vocals * Charlie Judge – keyboards, piano, string arrangements, conductor * Miranda Lambert – vocals on "Jingle Bell Rock" * Ana Landauer – violin * Nick Lane – trombone * Roger Lebow – cello * Darrin McCann – violin * Reba McEntire – vocals on "Oklahoma Christmas" * Serena McKinney – violin * Brent Mason – electric guitar * Bob Mater – drums, percussion * John Mitchell – bassoon * Charlie Morillas – bass trombone * Gordon Mote – keyboards, piano * Craig Nelson – bass * Cheryl Norman-Blake – violin * Stephanie O'Keefe – contractor * Grace Oh – violin * Danielle Ondarza – horns * Geoffrey Osika – bass * Sid Page – violin * Joel Pargman – violin * Joel Peskin – baritone saxophone * Ben Phillips – drums * Radu Pieptu – violin * Pistol Annies – vocals on "Blue Christmas" * Anatoly Rosinsky – violin * Eric Rynearson – viola * Brian Scanlon – tenor saxophone * Kim Scholes – cello * Dorothy Shakleford – vocals on "Time for Me to Come Home" * Blake Shelton – lead vocals * Dave Stone – bass * Bryan Sutton – acoustic guitar * Beau Tackett – electric guitar * Trypta-Phunk – vocals on "The Very Best Time of Year" * Brad Warnaar – horns * Mike Whitson – viola * Glenn Worf – bas dessus * Xenia – vocals on "Silver Bells" Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References Category:2012 albums Category:Blake Shelton albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:2012 Christmas albums Category:Albums produced by Scott Hendricks Category:Christmas albums by American artists Category:Country Christmas albums